


New Year's Day

by ellie_renee91



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: It's New Years Eve in the city and you are patiently waiting for your boyfriend to arrive at the party you're at... though when he arrives you learn even more about him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 34





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Peter Parker adorable fluff that I wrote for a writing challenge on Tumblr, prompt was a song which was New Year's Day by Taylor Swift.  
> Enjoy!

Making your way through the rooftop party your apartment building was throwing, you silently thank whoever had the brilliant idea to have outdoor space heaters in every corner and small space they would fit.

It may not be snowing tonight but it was still freezing, though not even snow would stop this beautiful city from properly celebrating tonight.

You chuckle to yourself and sidestep a few people dancing to pass the time until midnight, making your way over to the corner edge of the roof.

Coming to a stop directly next to a tall space heater, you take an even closer step towards the heat when a slight breeze comes over the ledge of the building.

You cross your arms over your chest and lean forward slightly on your toes to rest your elbows on the ledge.

You smile as you bask in the vibe flowing from the streets, and overlook the city as it seems to have come even more alive with the crowds of people gathered in Times Square just a couple blocks away.

It is officially almost New Year’s and as eventful as this past year was, you are more than excited for what the new year has in store for you.

Peter was the best, new addition into your life this year and you couldn’t be more grateful for the adorable goofball.

You two met at the coffee stand on campus at the beginning of the January semester, if ever there was a time you were grateful you forgot your wallet– it was that day.

The barista had finished your drink in the time that your stomach filled with nerves as you realized your wallet was not in your bag like you thought it was.

You connected your embarrassed eyes with the barista and were just finishing asking if she would hold your drink to the side when a voice chimed in behind you “Oh no, don’t do that, add her drink to my order please.”

Turning to look over your shoulder you see the familiar face of Peter Parker from your Chemistry class.

He gives you a bright, yet shy smile as he steps up next to you and reaches his phone over for the barista to scan after giving his order.

You tuck a piece of hair behind your ear as you grab your drink from the outstretched hand of the barista and wait for Peter to grab his drink before you two took a few steps away to let the line continue on.

Pushing your nerves down you smile over to him as you lift your drink up towards him “Thank you for this, not sure what I would’ve done without my caffeine before class.”

Peter smiles and looks down to his shoes quickly before connecting his eyes with yours again, shaking his head softly “It’s not a problem”

You fix the strap of your bag on your shoulder before offering “I’ll head back to my place on my break and grab my wallet to pay you back before–”

He shoved his free hand in his pocket, adding a small shrug with his suggestion interrupting your words “or you can get tomorrow’s caffeine fix… with– with me?”

You smiled brightly with how nervous he looked and nodded back just as shyly “I’d love that”

“You would?” His voice showed just how much you had shocked him with your agreement and you couldn’t help the small chuckle that fell from your lips “of course I would Peter”

Widening his eyes, he releases a shocked breath of air as he points to himself, “You– you know who I am?”

You laugh lightly and Peter decides then and there it will forever be his favorite sound in the world before your voice elaborates “Of course I know who you are, we– umm we have Chemistry together”

“As well as English and Calculus, y/n” Peter finishes softly and it’s your turn to widen your eyes.

Because yes that is true, however you had held back from saying said other classes as to not make it seem like you were a stalker of the man standing in front of you.

Especially since he has held the front spot of every daydream you have had since noticing him in your classes that had started a few weeks ago.

Peter releases a soft breathy chuckle at your reaction to the fact he knows _exactly_ who you are as well, before he shrugs and turns his body to the side to indicate the coffee stand behind you both.

He takes a deep breath, attempting to gain courage, before he releases it slowly with his next words “I also know this is your go to coffee stand with the schedule you have today… just like the one by the library is your go to stand for your Tuesday/Thursday schedule”

You move your wonder filled eyes between him and the stand a few times before he continues “As creepy as that probably sounds, I have just been trying to gain enough courage to talk to you for a ridiculous amount of time at this point– and I kind of picked up on your schedule based on our classes and where you head to after in the process… I– I promise I’m not a stalker”

He finishes his words with a grumble and closes his eyes in an embarrassed grimace which breaks you from your speechless state his words put you in.

Feeling brave from his confession that he was noticing you as long as you were noticing him, you push up on your toes and kiss his cheek quickly.

His brows shoot up in surprise as he opens his eyes and connects them with yours, watching as you chuckle lightly and shake your head softly “That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me”

Your ringing phone in your pocket pulls you from the memory that was the beginning step to your relationship that has blossomed since.

Grabbing your phone from your jacket, you smile when you see Peter’s contact picture of him smushing your face to the side as he’s pressing a kiss to your cheek in the process light up your screen.

You answer the call and make your way through the side door to head down the stairs to your apartment for some peace and quiet “Hey you–”

“Baby, I’m so sorry I’m on my way now– I promise I’m almost there” his voice filters through the phone in a rush.

You shrug, though he can’t see you and smile softly into the phone as you walk through your front door and reassure him “It’s okay Pete”

“It’s not, I know how much tonight meant to you– to the both of us. It’s New Year’s Eve after all, our first one together”

Chuckling lightly you shake your head “It’s _still_ New Year’s Eve and–”

You walk into your room, your words getting stuck in your throat as your eyes widen at the figure, or better description would be _superhero_ , standing next to your bed.

His back is to you, one hand is holding a phone up to his ear while the shirt he’s trying to change into is gripped in his other hand.

He pulls the phone from his ear, looking at it before placing it against the side of his face again “y/n are you still there? Hello?”

You hear both from the phone in your ear and from inside the room coming from the _not_ so stranger hero in front of you.

“Pete?” You mutter just above a whisper, disbelief laced through every letter of his name as it falls from your lips.

He turns around quickly and his own eyes widen as he takes in you standing before him in a beautiful black dress.

Peter’s eyes widen slightly more while he drops the phone from his ear and throws it on your bed.

You watch as his mouth opens and closes a few times before you stutter to state the obvious “You’re… you– you’re spider–”

He shakes his head quickly and discards the material of the suit from his shoulders before he takes a few steps closer to you “No– no that’s–”

You set your phone on your dresser and lift your hands out in front of you to point towards him “Peter you do realize the _damning_ evidence that you’re stripping out of in front of me completely contradicts that statement right now.”

“Right” he states as he slowly steps one leg out of the suit followed by the other, your brows raising even higher with each slow, agonizing, _silent_ step he takes.

“Pete” you rush out, trying to reign in your freak out which snaps him out of his shocked silence.

Quickly he lifts the shirt in his hands over his head, followed by each of his arms into the sleeves as he takes the few steps to place him right in front of you “I know, I know, I know– look I’m not good at telling anyone about this part of my life but–”

“You’re Spider-Man” You state just above a whisper, earning him to move his hesitant eyes between yours a few times before nodding slightly.

You make a noise and jerk your head to the side slightly, elaborating “Like _the_ Spider-Man?– world saving along the Avengers, brave as all hell Spider-Man?!”

Drawing his brows in, Peter feels worry crash over him that you won’t be okay with this part of his life, or the fact that he kept it a secret from you for almost a year.

He pushes all of that down to be honest with you though, swallowing thickly he tries to keep his voice strong “The very one”

You release a shock breath that comes out in a slight scoff before you look to the floor at the suit.

You cross your arms to hug your middle and your small voice is like a punch to the gut for Peter “when were you going to tell me– _were_ you ever going to tell me? Did you not trust me to know this–”

Peter closes the gap between you both and sets his hands on each of your elbows “I trust you more than anyone y/n, of course I was going to tell you– this life, it’s not been the easiest thing to maneuver through and I wanted to keep you safe as long as I could.”

He doesn’t give you a second to reply before he squeezes your arms and continues “I know how much of a cliche that probably sounds like to you, but after everything that happened a few years ago–”

A broken look flashes over his face before he drops his eyes to look between you as the memories before and after the snap crash over him.

You uncross your arms, reaching up to set both of your hands on the sides of his face softly, lifting his head until your eyes connect with his.

Smiling softly, you nod “Hey, I get it– I have a feeling there’s _a lot_ more to the story you shared about a few years ago but– I get it”

Peter nods before his eyes widen again and he urges quickly “It wasn’t about not trusting you… you have to know that–”

Licking your lips quickly you push up and connect your lips with his, interrupting his words to reassure you of something you already know to be true.

Peter breathes in deeply through his nose, setting his hands on your waist and pulling you impossibly closer to him as he moves his lips effortlessly with yours.

He moves one hand from your waist, setting it against the side of your head to cup your cheek while asking for permission with a quick swipe of his tongue against your bottom lip.

Granting him what he asked for, you moan softly as he deepens the kiss and moves his tongue against yours in one of your favorite dances.

Breathlessly, you set your hands on his chest and pull away after a series of a few quick kisses from him causes giggles to fall from you both.

Keeping your eyes closed, you feel him rest his forehead against yours as he slowly moves his thumb back and forth against your cheek while you both catch your breath.

Opening your eyes, you watch his eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles brightly towards you.

Peter licks his lips quickly and nods towards your room “You look gorgeous tonight, but you should change into something warmer”

You furrow your brows with your question “They actually have a lot of space heaters throughout the roof, it’s comfortably warm up there…”

He smiles like he knows something you don’t and shakes his head “We’re not watching the ball drop from the roof babe” Peter informs on his way to your closet and dresser to grab you an outfit apparently fit for whatever he means.

Completely intrigued now you shake your head as you grab your clothes and head to the bathroom to change.

When you walk into your room again, Peter has changed as well and is waiting by the window with his hands in his jacket pockets.

He stands up from his lean against the ledge and smiles as he holds his hand out towards you “Come on, we’ve got less than 5 minutes and the best seats in the house are waiting for us”

One look at his outstretched hand and his non moving feet away from your window, has you tilting your head to the side and pointing your thumb over your shoulder “Just because you’re an out in the open Spider-Man doesn’t mean we can’t use the front door now”

He chuckles and raises his open hand up slightly more “Do you trust me?”

You soften your face and place your hand in his, squeezing three times as you answer without hesitation “more than anything Pete”

He smiles brightly before leading you out of the window and turning to you on the fire escape.

Peter pulls you closer against his side with an arm around your waist, and guides your arms to wrap behind his neck.

He brings his head forward, kissing you on the cheek and whispering near your ear “I’ve got you– just hold on to me okay?”

Trying not to freak out with the adrenaline coursing through your body with the thought of him about to do what you think he’s about to do, you nod quickly and tighten your hold around him.

Just like countless videos you have seen, a string of web flies out from Peter’s wrist and attaches to the roof of the other building.

You slam your eyes shut when you feel Peter tighten his hold on you just before your feet leave the metal support of the fire escape.

Laughing when your flight through the buildings of the city ends and he makes good on his statement of taking you to the best seats in the house to ring in the New Year with the love of your life.


End file.
